cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Leon Powalski
Leon Powalski is a Venomian Lizard who is one of the core members of the Star Wolf Team. At first, he was an antagonist and rival to Star Fox, and personally, Falco Lombardi. However, after Star Fox: Assault, the two teams come to work together, and though he continues his attitude of rivalry with the members of Star Fox, he has been a supportive ally of Star Fox ever since. History Leon was born and raised on Venom, and he eventually joined the Venomian Army. Here, he meets Wolf O'Donnell. They fight in several fierce battles against the Cornerians, and eventually, Wolf and Leon form their own band of elite fighters to serve the Venomian Empire. Forming into a team, with Wolf as leader, Leon joins the team as second in command, and they are joined by Andrew Oikonney and Fara Fennec, and together, they all form the elite unit, Star Wolf, pledging their loyalty to Andross. Leon and the team then fight in the Lylat Wars, with Leon and the team leading Venomian forces in fighting all over the Lylat Galaxy, as well as serving as a commander. He helps assault Corneria, then he and the Star Wolf team engage team Star Fox in an intense dogfight, in which Leon and his team are bested. Leon continues serving Andross' Army throughout the war, and eventually, Leon and his team use upgraded Wolfens and they confront Star Fox in the battle of Venom. Star Wolf engages in a vicious dogfight with Star Fox, and though they fight well, they are once again bested, though Andrew continues to fight Star Fox in a mech, though he is bested again. During this time, Leon develops a heated rivalry with Falco Lombardi. After the war, with Andross' regime dismantled, Leon, Wolf and Fara escape Cornerian forces, and Star Wolf then becomes a mercenary team, looking for whoever will pay the highest sum. Eventually, when Wolf and Fara assist the forces of General Scales, after Fara is captured by Fox McCloud and sent to prison, Wolf escapes and Leon rescues him, then Leon and Wolf regroup at their hideout. With only Leon and Wolf left in the team, they hire a new pilot named Panther Caruso, who joins Star Wolf as well. Leon also helps Wolf in a mission to Chorelis to kill Kharris, a rebel leader, where they get assistance from Star Fox. Eventually, Leon helps Wolf leads the Venomian Army in a rebellion against Corneria, which leads to a fierce battle on Firluna. Here, Leon, Wolf and Panther battle Star Fox in a dogfight, but once again, they are bested. When the Aparoid Invasion occurs, Leon and the team retreat to their base in Elidire with a stolen Aparoid core memory. When Star Fox confronts them, Leon, Wolf and Panther hold them at gunpoint, but when Aparoids attack, Star Wolf, Star Fox and the Cornerian troops team up to fight them off. Afterwards, Leon and his team reveal they were actually planning to destroy the core memory, not sell it as previously thought. Leon and the team are convinced to assist the Star Fox team from then on, with Leon fighting in fierce battles against the Aparoids on various worlds and even helping destroy the Aparoid Queen, Malkema. One year after the Invasion, Wolf and his team continue to operate as a mercenary unit. After Wolf goes missing on Fichina, Leon and Panther come to assist Cornerian forces to help rescue Wolf. After Krystal and Falco rescue Wolf, Leon, Wolf and Panther then help the Cornerians battle the Venomian invasions of the Lylat lead by Gizar Veras. Leon fights in fierce battles in the Lylat, where Leon fights to defend Corneria and then strike the Venomian base on Embanol, destroying Veras' projects and then he helps confront and silence Veras. The conflict over, while he continues his position as a member of Star Wolf, Leon, Wolf and Panther are joined with the remaining members of Star Fox, Fox, Falco and Krystal to form a new Star Fox team. After this, Leon fights in numerous more missions, like battling fiercely to defend Corneria from invading Chinien forces in a series of vicious battles and skirmishes, then he keeps fighting Chinien and Hisiri forces in vicious battles on Chinien, Hisiri, Hinaril, Khilirihk and Mirilis. He also fights in the Cerinia-Krieger War, fighting to defend Cerinia and helping assault Krieg, ending the war. Leon then helps the team in battling Venomian remnant forces and other hostiles on vast numbers of worlds, with Leon fighting the vast forces of Visental and Lionel Scarshelm on countless planets, fighting in fierce battles to stop their operations, while also fighting against pirates and renegades. Leon helps greatly in fighting the mysterious and dangerous enemy known as the Silencers on a number of planets and helps stop their threat to the Lylat, then Leon helps in fighting the Cerinian Covenant and successfully stopping their threats. Leon continues helping the Star Fox team while remaining core member of the Star Wolf team, fighting in fierce conflicts and missions across the Lylat and defending the galaxy from different hostile forces and threats. Anime History The anime series is a canon continuation and expansion of the story lines of the Star Fox team. Leon's story is expanded as well, with Leon serving the exact same role here in the anime, as he is one of the core members of the Star Wolf team. Traits Appearance Leon is a crocodile-chameleon lizard with green skin and scales covering his entire body. He has typical crocodile features, such as the typical medium length muzzle of a crocodile, and he also has chameleon features, like the fin and tail of a chameleon. He has a slender build and is very fit, and he stands at a somewhat tall height. Leon speaks in a youthful, yet mature voice with a high masculine pitch and an English accent. He mostly has an angry or annoyed tone of voice and a very feisty and insolent manner of speech. He usually has an arrogant expression. Though he wears a number of different clothes, Leon has one primary outfits throughout the series. * His primary outfit consists of a brown flight suit, black knee high boots, a backpack and black gloves. Personality Leon is extremely abrasive, insulting and highly arrogant and is very icy and stern. He tends to be incredibly merciless and takes joy in destruction, while often being ruthless to his enemies. He often acts in a chilling and unsettling manner and he has a tremendous ego, often speaking highly of himself and expressing consistent narcissism. As such, he tends to be extremely rude, disrespectful and condescending to others, often making insults and arrogant jabs at others. Even so, he does seem to care for those he considers to be comrades, and he remains supportive and very loyal to his friends. He also maintains a very protective attitude to his friends as well. Skills and Abilities Leon is an expert pilot and a capable fighter, demonstrating great skills in flying. He can perform a number of tricks and is very fast and maneuverable in a fighter. Along with this, He is also a capable ground fighter, showing skills in marksmanship and is an expert assassin. Relationships Wolf O'Donnell Leon serves as Wolf's second in command, and Leon proves to be very loyal and supportive of Wolf, while following him without question. Wolf doesn't respect Leon that well and seems to view him mostly as an instrument. Despite this, he did greatly appreciate Leon's loyalty and support, and the two did serve together in the Venomian Army before forming Star Wolf. Falco Lombardi Leon and Falco hate each other, and the two of them have a heated rivalry. Leon would often taunt and insult Falco, so Falco would often act aggressive and threatening towards Leon in return. They refuse to cooperate with one another, even when on the same side, and will take whatever time they have in a battle to take a jab at one another. Panther Caruso Leon and Panther are loyal and support each other, but even they don't hold each other in the highest regard. The two often work together and can even be very productive together, but other than that, they tend to insult each other and bicker at one another. Other Appearances Super Smash Bros. series Leon appears in the Super Smash Bros. games as trophies and stickers, and even shares in the communications channel when a Star Fox character on the stage performs their special taunt on a Star Fox map. Trivia Category:Star Fox Characters Category:On and Off Category:Animal Characters Category:Enforcers Category:Right Hand Category:Alien Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Anti Heroes Category:Criminals Category:Cheater Category:Paranoid Category:Control Freaks Category:Military Characters Category:Extremists Category:Failure Intolerant Category:Rescuers Category:Serious Category:Thugs Category:Vigilantes Category:Fighter Category:Homicidal Category:Fanatics Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Obsessed Category:Friend of the Hero Category:Gadgeteers Category:One Man Army Category:Mentally Ill Category:Barbarian Category:Trickster Category:Nemesis Category:Gunman Category:Normal Skilled Category:Anarchist Category:Hunters Category:Jerks Category:Power Hungry Category:Trap Masters Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Kingdom Savers Category:Assassin Category:Loyal Category:Recurring Category:Mongers Category:Addicts Category:Thief Category:Chaotic Category:Neutral Category:Remorseful or Redeemed